batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
There's No Place Like Home
"There's No Place Like Home" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Bates Motel and is the second to be directed by Nestor Carbonell. It aired on April 25, 2016. Synopsis Norman returns home after making an unanticipated discovery; Norma takes on new projects; Dylan's search for Emma's mother leads to disturbing results. Summary Norman wakes up with Dr. Edwards by his bed and he's informed that he blacked out again in their therapy session. Meanwhile, Norma and Romero are continuing to enjoy married life by sleeping together. During an arts and crafts session at Pineview, Julian and Norman are making things out of papier-mâché - Julian a model of his head and Norman a model of Juno. While looking at a piece of paper, Norman sees a photo of Norma and arranging the torn pieces together discovers that she and Romero are married. At home, Romero finds Norma in the basement. She wants to make some home improvements which include hanging new drapes and planting fruit trees, the latter of which Romero says he can help with. She also says it would be a great idea to convert the cellar into a fruit cellar. However, she says she's in financial trouble so had to give up on the house. Romero produces the bag of Bob Paris' money and even though she's reluctant to take it, he tells her she deserves something good in her life. They're interrupted by a phone call from Norman, which Romero answers. Fortunately, Norman doesn't let on that he knows they're married and when he asks Norma why Romero is there, she lies. Norman announces that he's coming home, stating that since he signed himself in voluntarily, he can sign himself out. She's thrown off guard but Norman challenges her on whether there's a specific reason why he shouldn't come home. When Norman goes to Vicki Monroe in the hope of signing himself out, things don't turn out so simple as there's protocol for doing so, including a letter. She also tells him that his stepfather's insurance approved his coverage for three months. Meanwhile, Dylan arrives at Emma's house to find her fighting with her father about her mother. Will asks Dylan to back him up and Emma isn't happy that he also knew that Audrey had been at the hospital. She storms up to her room and Dylan follows her. Emma admits they were fighting because her mother's phone was turned off and they couldn't figure out why. She's worried and Dylan, who has Audrey's letter, makes it his mission to find her. He returns home to find Norma making drapes and in a preppy mood. Her mood changes when he asks about Norman and shows the letter from Audrey, saying it was in his room. Upon finding out that she had visited Norman, he becomes suspicious that she never checked out. He wants her to admit that she thinks Norman hurt or killed Audrey as he's well aware of his blackouts and isn't giving him any more excuses. However, Norma refuses to admit his guilt. Dr. Edwards finds Norman at a laptop typing up a letter and Norman tells him that he's signing himself out. He has it all planned out - he'll get meds, he'll continue working with Dr. Edwards on an outpatient basis but he just needs to go home. Later, he's sitting angrily with Julian, having a daydream of Norma and Romero having sex before Julian snaps him out of it. He tells Julian that he's getting out and Julian is surprised. Norman quickly puts him in his place, saying he himself isn't normal but isn't like him. This terrifies Julian and Norman gets up and disposes of his uneaten food. Norma meets with Dr. Edwards and tells him that she doesn't want Norman to come home, a feeling that he reciprocates. Unfortunately, all he can do is petition the court that Norman is violent. Norma refuses to go behind his back and asks if she can talk to Norman. Norman isn't too happy to see her but she's too emotional to notice. He's distant and cold with her and realizes how secretive she's being. Her happiness turns to horror when he produces the newspaper cutting he found and she backpedals, saying she only married Romero for show and that everything she has ever done has been for Norman. He tells her to prove it by letting him come home, and backed into a corner, Norma agrees. Dylan gives Emma the letter from her mother and she discovers all the bad things she had to say about her father. He doesn't say he found out that she was evicted from her apartment for not paying rent but Emma no longer has an interest in finding her mother, who she believes did leave because she wanted them to feel sorry for her and bail her out of her issues. Dylan lies down on the bed beside her and tells her that he loves her. Rebecca tells Romero that she's leaving town in order to return to Indiana to visit her sick mother but Romero tells her to stay because of the DEA investigation. Dr. Edwards finds Norman in the art room after hours painting his dog and asks what changed about him wanting to go home since they were making great progress in their sessions. Norman gets angry when he realizes Dr. Edwards wants him to admit that he's scared but he breaks down and tells Dr. Edwards how much he means to him and how much he's willing to work to get better. Dr. Edwards relents on signing the release papers under the condition that they have three sessions a week. Norma returns home to find that Romero has bought a 60" widescreen TV and she tells him that Norman is coming home. He's hurt that she made the decision without him and she says she had to tell Norman that they were married for his sake as she had to protect him. Romero forgives her and says he wants to be a decent father figure so that they can get through this. The following day, Norma goes to Pineview to collect Norman and as she embraces her son, she and Dr. Edwards cast concerned looks at each other. They depart for home and when they arrive, Norman smiles as it's exactly where he wants to be. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Marshall Allman as Julian Howe * Damon Gupton as Gregg Edwards * Andrew Howard as Will Decody * Kelly-Ruth Mercier as Nurse Penny * Jaime Ray Newman as Rebecca Hamilton * Fiona Vroom as Vicki Monroe Also Starring * Gina Chiarelli as O'Sullivan * Terence Kelly as Dickie Bolton * Aliyah O'Brien as Regina Notes * Norma's comment that she wants to build a fruit cellar is a reference to how her corpse is discovered in Psycho. While looking for any sign of her missing sister, upon seeing Norman returning to the house, Lila Crane runs down to the fruit cellar in order to hide and finds Norma's mummified corpse. * This episode was watched by 1.35 million viewers. Music Videos Bates Motel Season 4 Episode 7 Preview Mondays 9 8c A&E Bates Motel Norma Tells Alex That Norman is Coming Home (S4, E7) A&E Bates Motel Norman's Ready to Go Home Season 4 Episode 7 A&E Bates Motel Inside the Episode There's No Place Like Home (S4, E7) A&E Gallery TNPLH1.jpg TNPLH2.jpg TNPLH3.jpg TNPLH4.jpg TNPLH5.jpg TNPLH6.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes